fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
Ennard
Ennard is the true/final antagonist of Sister Location. Circus Baby becomes Ennard by using the endoskeletons of the other animatronics, as well as her own, taking the mask from the Primary Control Module (evident from its disappearance in Night 5), in order to collectively escape from the facility. Ennard's plan was to use the scooper to disembowel the player and use his body as a disguise to escape the facility. Appearance Ennard is a humanoid animatronic, its body disfigured with protruding wires. Unlike the others it possesses no suit, wearing a mask, yellow party hat and a red button on its chest, the wires surrounding it simulating the shape of a clown's bow. Wires run along the body of Ennard and are shaped differently from the other animatronics, which possess wires coiled to look like muscle tissue, while Ennard's wires are a tangled mess, giving the fan name "Tangle" Ennard also seems much larger and bulkier than conventional animatronics but smaller than Circus Baby. It has blue eyes (Purple eyes in the real ending) and very sharp teeth like Ballora. The right eye is permanently closed. Strangely, the mask in the Control Module doesn't have ears despite Ennard being shown to have them during the Fake and Real ending. It's possible that Ennard took the ears of the blinking faces on the left side of the wall in order to make Ennard's initial disguise more resemble a human. Interestingly, several eyes from its body look similar to the eyes of other animatronics. A yellow eye on the right bicep appears to Funtime Foxy's eyes. A green eye on the lower part of Ennard's left leg appears to Circus Baby's eyes. A pink eye on the left side of Ennard's waist appears to Bon-Bon's eyes. A blue eye hanging from the right side of Ennard's head appears to Funtime Freddy's eyes. The only times Ennard does have the mask on is during Night 5, because Ennard did not exist before Night four but you can hear him in the elevator. Behavior Ennard only appears in two moments of the game: 'Real Ending' At the end of Night 5, it can be seen through the window of the Scooping Room. Old Circus Baby, once transformed into Ennard, explains to the player that she needs their body to complete her plans and escape from the facility. She activates the Scooper, tearing the insides of the protagonist out, along with killing the protagonist instantly. A cutscene plays afterwards displaying the silhouette of Ennard, within the player's body, in front of a bathroom's mirror, who opens their eyes to show Ballora's purple irises, thus revealing it succeeded with their plan. 'Fake Ending' In the secret ending, the player enters the private room, where they are told they will be rescued by staff and promptly fired due to materials they may be exposed to. The player must fend off Ennard until 6 A.M, the mechanics similar to the original Five Nights at Freddy's game: Three doors, One on the vent above them on the wall, one to their left, and one to their, the original camera system to watch Ennard's moves, and limited power to administrate. The vent located at the top center of the room is reminiscing of the second installment of the series. Ennard will try to get inside the Private Room through those three different entrances; it starts out relatively slow, but gets faster after every passing in-game hour. It will become active a few seconds after the player has entered the office (when it starts to speak). The little girl who speaks before the beginning of every night (Afton's daughter, given the nature of her dialogues) can be heard coming from Ennard's body. It's interesting to note that Ennard has Baby's green eye in this ending, which is a reference to its catchphrase "There's a little of me in every body", which can mean one thing. He is an abomination of all of the Animatronics from Circus Baby's Pizza World. Private Room's dialogue (In progress) Circus Baby talks with the protagonist as Ennard throughout the duration of the room's challenge, in an apparent pre-established sequence. *Audio 1 - "Why didn't you trust me? Why didn't you trust me...?" *Audio 2 - "Why didn't you believe me?" *Audio 3 - "Sometimes I don't understand why people do the things that they do." *Audio 4 - "I thought you liked me." *Audio 5 - "I thought I did everything right." *Audio 6 - "We need you, so that we can look like you. We need you, so that we can leave. We need you, so that we can hide. We don't want to hurt anyone... But, we need you. " *Audio 7 - "If they find us like this, we won't be able to try again. You must help us. You must let us inside the room. If they find us like this... We won't be able to try again..." *Audio 8 - "You must... Let us... Inside...The room..." *Audio 9 - "Isn't this why you came here? To be with her again?" *Audio 10 - "You won't die. And it will only hurt for a moment." (From here, Ennard's voice changes, sounding like William Afton's deceased daughter.) *Audio 11 - "Hello?" *Audio 12 - "Hellooo?" *Audio 13 - "Hello...?" *Audio 14 - "We need you so that we can hide! We need you so that we can leave...!" *Audio 15 - "I don't understand...!" *Audio 16 - "I 'know' it was an accident!" *Audio 17 - "Everything is okay. I'm still here." *Audio 18 - "You 'have' to let me inside the room!" *'Audio 19 - "Isn't this why you came here? To be with me again?" ''(Any audio gets skipped up to number 20 when night reaches 6 a.m. Ennard's voice returns to its default.)'' *Audio 20 - ''"I ''will'' find a way out..."'' '''Gallery SLGameplay5_kindlephoto-175276428.jpg|Ennard's Mask on the wall in the Control Module Ennard's Mask.JPG|Teaser of Ennard's mask with the release date of Sister Location. Ennardscooperroom.PNG|Ennard outside the window in the Scooping Room. Capture.PNG|Ennard walking in front of the TV. TheFinalHours.png|Ennard in CAM 02. UpiYdCP.jpg|Easter Egg in Ennard's Jumpscare Ballora Endo.png|Ennard without its clown mask (Closer up) ennard-cam02.jpg|Ennard in CAM 02. ennard-cam04.jpg|Ennard in CAM 04. Ennard-0.jpg|Ennard's First Appearance Ennard-cam05.jpg|Ennard in CAM 05. Ennard-cam06.jpg|Ennard in CAM 06. ENNARD.gif|Ennard's endoskeleton (Pre-mask) when Killing Baby EnnardSighting.gif|Ennard watching you from the Scooping Room in the Real Ending. Trivia *Ennard does not appear in the main game until the end cut-scene. *The name Ennard may be a play on the words "Endoskeleton" and "Innard" *While looking closely at Ennard's full body, you can see Circus Baby's, Funtime Foxy's, Funtime Freddy's, Bon-Bon's eyes. *The Original Baby killed the little girl, her soul still exists in Ennard's body, as her voice can be heard during the "Secret Ending." **This could also just be a voice mimicking function adopted from Funtime Freddy. **The recurring concept of "pretending" from Ennard's part throughout the game could also reinforce that it has the capacity to mimick other voices. *There is an incredibly small chance that, in the Control Module, Ennard's face will change to Lolbit. *Ennard is the main antagonist of the entire FNAF series, and is responsible for everything important that happens, for example, the missing children incident, because William Afton (who is confirmed as the purple guy) is the character the player is controlling, Afton's murderous behavior might be explained in the real ending, as Ennard "Scoops" his innards, and then controls his body from the inside. *The music that plays when you defend yourself against Ennard in the Fake Ending is named 'Watch Your 6' most likely referencing to you beating the night at 6 am in every FNaF game, or a joke intended as "Watch your six, there's an animatronic coming for you" *Ennard could have been the original version of Circus Baby according to the Circus Baby's Minigame, although it is unlikely, this is possible, as the suit possesses blue eyes in the minigame, exactly the same as Ennard's eyes. Category:Animatronics Category:Human Animatronics Category:Sister Location Category:Unknown Gender Category:Out of Order